legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S5 P13/Transcript
(The next morning at the Sequin Land Base, Erin is seen waking up) Erin: *Eyes slowly open*..... (Erin stretches) Erin: *Yawns*.... (Erin then gets out of bad) Erin: Ahhhh. Finally a good night's rest. ???: Heh. (Erin looks to find Jack in the bed next to her) Jack: Sleep well sweetie? Erin: Oh definitely. I feel like a whole new person. Jack: And there were no spiders to bother you this time. Erin: Heh. Yeah tell me about it I- ….. W-Wait. I'm not going crazy right now right? I'm back at our base right? Jack: Yep. Erin: Hmm.... (Erin walks over to Jack) Jack: Hm? (Erin touches Jack's face) Erin: Hm... Jack: Uhhh, Erin? Erin: Yep. You're real. Jack: Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Erin: Let's just say I went on a trip down hallucination vile on my first day in that nest. And man did it get me good. Jack: Oh. Yeah the people at the nest told me about that. Erin: So... Its over? I'm home now? Jack: Yes. You're safe and sound. Erin: *Huge sigh of relief* Thank. God. Jack: *Smile* Erin:....Hold on... Jack: Yeah? Erin: Where's Fang? Jack: ?? Fang?? Erin: Yeah. Jack: You....wanna KNOW where he is?? Erin: That's right. Jack: He's... With Craig, but- Erin: THanks honey. *Kisses Jack on the cheek* Later I'll give you a dance as thanks for saving me. *Leaves the room* Jack:...……… (Jack shrugs and lies back down. The scene then cuts to Erin entering Craig's room) Erin: Craig? Craig: Hm? Oh hey Erin! Erin: Hey. Glad to see you again. Craig: Me to! I'm so glad to see you're okay! I felt so bad after you got kidnapped... Erin: Its okay Craig. At least you weren't hurt. Craig: Yeah. So what's up? Erin: Is Fang in here? Craig: F-Fang?? Erin: Yes. Craig: W-Why do you wanna know? Erin; I just wanna see him. Craig: Y-Y-You wanna see him...?? Erin: I'm not gonna squish him if that's what you're worried about. Craig: You're not? Erin: Nope. In fact, I wanna play with him. Craig:.....W-What? Erin: Yeah. So come on where is he? Craig:.... Who are you and what have you done with Erin? Erin: Craig come on. Craig: Umm, *Points* on the table in the jar. Erin: Thanks. (Erin walks over to Fang's jar and picks it up) Fang:... (Erin then goes and lies down on the bed as she stares at Fang) Erin:....*Sigh* (Erin takes Fang out of the jar) Craig: Erin?? Erin: *Holds up Fang in her hands* Hey there little buddy! Fangs:..... Erin: I bet you're surprised huh? After all the times I freaked out every time I saw you, now here I am suddenly holding you in my hands like nothing's wrong. Am I right? Fang:..... Erin: I'm assuming you're surprised. (Fang then nods) Erin: Thought so. Craig: Erin what- Erin: *Sits up* Well let me tell you: After spending days in a nest FULL of spiders, I think I pretty much just got over that stupid fear. Fang:.... Erin: And there's also the fact I wanna thank you Fang. You helped me get though that first day. Craig: Huh?? Erin Seriously Fang, if it wasn't for you, I'd be a Spider Queen's toy right now. Fang:.... (Fang looks with a confused expression) Erin: I know it sounds confusing, but it's true. Craig: Erin are you okay? Erin: A lot happened in that nest. But because of it, I am now over my fear of spiders. *Puts Fang on her shoulder* Craig: Wait, really?! Erin: Really Craig. Craig: *Gasp* AWESOME!!!! Fang:... Craig: Now you two can finally be best friends! Erin: Yep. So. What do you guys wanna do? I feel like playing. Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales